Class Black
Class Black, also know as '''Black Class '''are the main antagonistic/protagonist faction in the manga ''Akuma No Riddle ''(''Story of the Devil ''in English) and its anime adaptation. Although most members (students) introduced in the story are the main characters, the organization as a whole can be considered a major villain in the story. Official Overview Myojo Academy's secret Deadly Game disguised as a high school class of thirteen girls. In reality, this is an assassination game where twelve assassins compete to be the first to kill the target within the class. In a twist, one of them decides to protect the target and despite this, the game is on. The true nature of Class Black is revealed to Tokaku and Haru (who already knows) by the Myojo Academy chairwoman Meichi Yuri. It is a trial to test Haru and her "Queen Bee" ability and see if she can survive from other assassins targeting her. If Haru succeeds, she will be the new "Primer" for her and Meichi's clan. Rules of the Game #Each of the 12 assassins are given one warning letter to be sent to Haru before their assassination attempt. An assassin can only send a letter once in the game. The inclusion of the assassin's name within the letter itself is not a requirement. #An assassin is given 48 hours after Haru receives the letter to assassinate her. Multiple letters can be received at a time, therefore the 48 hours allotted to each assassin may overlap. Failure to succeed within those 48 hours will result in immediate expulsion from the class. #Outside parties such as other students or teachers cannot be involved in the competition, although assassins within the class may freely involve one another in their assassination attempts. Involving outside parties, whether intentionally or otherwise, will result in immediate expulsion from the class. #If an assassination attempt is successful, that assassin will be rewarded with any one thing they desire. If the reward requested does not solely benefit the assassin herself, then the reward will still be given regardless of whether the assassin is killed in the process. #For example, Haruki Sagae requested for her family to be fed for the rest of their lives, therefore even if she were to die, her family would still receive the reward Foundation Black Class Dissolved Myojo Academy Myojo Academy Chairwoman Black Class Teacher Students All students are considered "members" and murderers. All students are teenage girls specialized in kill, some of them are serial killers, bounty hunters, terrorists, murderers and among many other professions that involve murders. Student No° 1 - Tokaku Azuma Student No° 2 - Isuke Inukai Student No° 3 - Kouko Kaminaga Student No° 4 - Hitsugi Kirigaya Student No° 5 - Shiena Kenmochi Student No° 6 - Haruki Sagae Student No° 7 - Suzu Shuto Student No° 8 - Otoya Takechi Student No° 9 - Chitaru Namatame Student No° 10 - Nio Hashiri Student No° 11 - Sumireko Hanabusa Student No° 12 - Mahiru/Shinya Banba Student No° 13 - Haru Ichinose Gallery 286261_v0_600x.jpg akuma31.jpg 6b31fb08bdd5f6af5c20fb53bc12b753_480.jpg akuma61.jpg akuma-charas.jpg akuma_no_riddle_by_serlyharuno-d7mu0gb.jpg Akuma no Riddle Grupa Assasins Mega Kakoiiii Killers HD Render.png Tumblr_n3he1mIz8y1s4176io1_500.gif tumblr_n3vy0gsTzN1s307p6o1_400.gif Trivia Category:Terrorism Category:Assassin Category:Evil Organization Category:Humans Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Genius Category:Charismatic villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gamblers Category:Dissolved Organizations